


【琛南】都是班群惹的祸

by Lyyang



Category: Ivan Vin
Genre: M/M, chennan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyyang/pseuds/Lyyang
Summary: 他低下头，精准捕捉到怀中人的唇瓣，耐心的吮吸，周震南感到呼吸困难，牙关微微张开，姚琛灵巧的舌头便长驱直入，勾动着周震南的舌头与其共舞。与此同时，姚琛的双手并不安分，他一只手解着周震南的浴袍，另一只手从浴袍底端长驱直入，一路摸索着周震南细滑的大腿，挺巧的屁股和柔软的腰窝，最后停在了胸前的茱萸上。浴袍被姚琛成功褪下，露出了周震南奶白的肌肤，姚琛眸色幽深，低下头狠狠咬住了周震南的脖子，然后一路向下游走，含住了那两点茱萸，细细舔弄起来。姚琛不安分的双手一只轻抚周震南的后背，另一只大力揉捏着他小巧的臀瓣。身体上下都被玩弄的感觉太过难耐，已经面色潮红的周震南的嘴角抑制不住的溢出了一丝呻吟，随即又感到羞耻，紧紧闭上了嘴，只肯闷声哼唧几下。姚琛也不逼他，继续耐心的在他身上煽风点火，周震南难耐地在床上扭来扭去，活脱脱一个勾人的小妖精。姚琛见状，在周震南的翘臀上狠狠打了一巴掌，周震南一个激灵，原本微微挺立的前端此刻已然完全挺直。姚琛见状，抚上他的前端，上下揉搓，过了一会又牵着周震南的手，哄他拉开了自己的裤链，放出自己的肿大，将两人的放在一起，拉着周震南的手一起撸动。没过多长时间周震南就射出来了，白色的浊液挂在两人小腹上，散发着淫靡的气息。周震南见状，羞的无地自容，将脸埋进姚琛怀里不肯抬头，姚琛顺势就着这个姿势，抹了一把小腹上的白浊，便向周震南的后穴探去。周震南的小穴又热又紧，死死地咬着姚琛的手指，姚琛的一根手指在里面动弹不得，只能温言软语地劝周震南放松，另一只手又卡着周震南的脖子使他仰起头和自己接吻。被死死卡住的手指感受到了小穴的软化，试探性的动起来，周震南感受着身后传来的异样，不适地扭动起来，姚琛看着怀中努力挣扎的小猪，无奈地说，南南别再动了，再动我就要受不了直接进去了。周震南吓得僵在了姚琛怀里。等到终于伸进三指时，周震南早就化成了一滩水，在姚琛怀里哼哼唧唧的。姚琛看看周震南的模样，知道差不多了，将手指换成了自己的硕大，抵在穴口。周震南感受着身下的滚烫，害怕的说，太大了，进不去的。姚琛的声音依旧温柔又坚定，可以的，南南相信我。说着，便破开了周震南的穴口。周震南疼的小脸发白，哭着求姚琛不要了，姚琛被卡的不上不下的也很难受，但是只能细声细语的安慰周震南说一会就好一会就好。穴口被姚琛不断的揉捏，逐渐重新变得松软，痛感慢慢褪去，取而代之的是说不上来的空虚感，周震南一脸难耐的咬住姚琛的肩膀，下身扭了扭，示意他动一下。姚琛不再犹豫，缓慢又坚定地将自己推送到底，然后开始缓缓律动。姚琛对周震南，从来都是最温柔的，连带着这场情事也温柔至极，周震南被姚琛温柔地顶弄着，发出舒服的呻吟声，却不知道姚琛忍的有多辛苦才克制住自己不要动作太大，以免伤到周震南。快感在脑海里一波又一波的堆积，周震南快要迎来下一个高潮，他不自觉的收缩后穴，换来了姚琛倒吸一口凉气：“周震南你是不是想挨打！”说着，姚琛不再压抑自己，反而恶意地向上狠狠的顶弄了一下，谁知道周震南反应激烈，浑身颤抖。姚琛便知道自己找到了周震南的敏感点。他专注的顶弄那一点，惹得周震南尖叫连连，就在周震南将要射出来时，姚琛伸手堵住了周震南的顶端。这下周震南真的崩溃了，他哭着求姚琛放开他，姚琛轻柔的吻去周震南脸上的泪痕，加速了身下的冲刺，在周震南体内释放的时候，他松开了堵住周震南的手。“和哥哥一起不好吗？”姚琛咬着周震南的耳朵。周震南满眼泪花，委委屈屈地冲他翻了个白眼，就再也抵不住疲惫，缓缓闭上了眼睛，留下姚琛一人收拾残局。
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【琛南】都是班群惹的祸

**Author's Note:**

> 他低下头，精准捕捉到怀中人的唇瓣，耐心的吮吸，周震南感到呼吸困难，牙关微微张开，姚琛灵巧的舌头便长驱直入，勾动着周震南的舌头与其共舞。
> 
> 与此同时，姚琛的双手并不安分，他一只手解着周震南的浴袍，另一只手从浴袍底端长驱直入，一路摸索着周震南细滑的大腿，挺巧的屁股和柔软的腰窝，最后停在了胸前的茱萸上。
> 
> 浴袍被姚琛成功褪下，露出了周震南奶白的肌肤，姚琛眸色幽深，低下头狠狠咬住了周震南的脖子，然后一路向下游走，含住了那两点茱萸，细细舔弄起来。姚琛不安分的双手一只轻抚周震南的后背，另一只大力揉捏着他小巧的臀瓣。
> 
> 身体上下都被玩弄的感觉太过难耐，已经面色潮红的周震南的嘴角抑制不住的溢出了一丝呻吟，随即又感到羞耻，紧紧闭上了嘴，只肯闷声哼唧几下。
> 
> 姚琛也不逼他，继续耐心的在他身上煽风点火，周震南难耐地在床上扭来扭去，活脱脱一个勾人的小妖精。姚琛见状，在周震南的翘臀上狠狠打了一巴掌，周震南一个激灵，原本微微挺立的前端此刻已然完全挺直。
> 
> 姚琛见状，抚上他的前端，上下揉搓，过了一会又牵着周震南的手，哄他拉开了自己的裤链，放出自己的肿大，将两人的放在一起，拉着周震南的手一起撸动。
> 
> 没过多长时间周震南就射出来了，白色的浊液挂在两人小腹上，散发着淫靡的气息。周震南见状，羞的无地自容，将脸埋进姚琛怀里不肯抬头，姚琛顺势就着这个姿势，抹了一把小腹上的白浊，便向周震南的后穴探去。
> 
> 周震南的小穴又热又紧，死死地咬着姚琛的手指，姚琛的一根手指在里面动弹不得，只能温言软语地劝周震南放松，另一只手又卡着周震南的脖子使他仰起头和自己接吻。
> 
> 被死死卡住的手指感受到了小穴的软化，试探性的动起来，周震南感受着身后传来的异样，不适地扭动起来，姚琛看着怀中努力挣扎的小猪，无奈地说，南南别再动了，再动我就要受不了直接进去了。周震南吓得僵在了姚琛怀里。
> 
> 等到终于伸进三指时，周震南早就化成了一滩水，在姚琛怀里哼哼唧唧的。姚琛看看周震南的模样，知道差不多了，将手指换成了自己的硕大，抵在穴口。
> 
> 周震南感受着身下的滚烫，害怕的说，太大了，进不去的。姚琛的声音依旧温柔又坚定，可以的，南南相信我。说着，便破开了周震南的穴口。周震南疼的小脸发白，哭着求姚琛不要了，姚琛被卡的不上不下的也很难受，但是只能细声细语的安慰周震南说一会就好一会就好。
> 
> 穴口被姚琛不断的揉捏，逐渐重新变得松软，痛感慢慢褪去，取而代之的是说不上来的空虚感，周震南一脸难耐的咬住姚琛的肩膀，下身扭了扭，示意他动一下。姚琛不再犹豫，缓慢又坚定地将自己推送到底，然后开始缓缓律动。
> 
> 姚琛对周震南，从来都是最温柔的，连带着这场情事也温柔至极，周震南被姚琛温柔地顶弄着，发出舒服的呻吟声，却不知道姚琛忍的有多辛苦才克制住自己不要动作太大，以免伤到周震南。
> 
> 快感在脑海里一波又一波的堆积，周震南快要迎来下一个高潮，他不自觉的收缩后穴，换来了姚琛倒吸一口凉气：“周震南你是不是想挨打！”说着，姚琛不再压抑自己，反而恶意地向上狠狠的顶弄了一下，谁知道周震南反应激烈，浑身颤抖。姚琛便知道自己找到了周震南的敏感点。
> 
> 他专注的顶弄那一点，惹得周震南尖叫连连，就在周震南将要射出来时，姚琛伸手堵住了周震南的顶端。这下周震南真的崩溃了，他哭着求姚琛放开他，姚琛轻柔的吻去周震南脸上的泪痕，加速了身下的冲刺，在周震南体内释放的时候，他松开了堵住周震南的手。
> 
> “和哥哥一起不好吗？”姚琛咬着周震南的耳朵。周震南满眼泪花，委委屈屈地冲他翻了个白眼，就再也抵不住疲惫，缓缓闭上了眼睛，留下姚琛一人收拾残局。

这是啥？？


End file.
